sburbrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Void
Darkness, Emptiness, Dreams, Secret Places and Hidden Things, the Void aspect is enigmatic and subtle. Heroes who don its mantle find themselves able to move silently, keep out of sight, and commune with hidden, horrible things. Void's associated element is Earth. Heroes of Void may freely use Earth tagged powers. Effects Enigma Intrinsic Required Level: 1 Contest: None Void The Hero of Void is generally undetectable to any surveillance efforts, magical, psychic, technological, or otherwise. This does not hide their presence to anyone who views them in person, though they are granted a +2 bonus to their Chicanery skill as Paradox Space turns a collective blind eye to them. Unknowable Intrinsic Passive (-) Effect Required Level: 5 Contest: None Void This abilirt makes it impossible for other characters to predict the actions, read the mind, or exert supernatural control over the Hero of Void. They gain the following Soaks: Mind +5, Dark +4 Dreamer Intrinsic Passive (-) Effect Required Level: 7 Contest: None Void The hero gains a +6 Traversing bonus to locating, moving between, and actively manipulating Dream Bubbles. Additionally, they and their Dreamself gains a +6 understanding bonus to sift through the prophecies of the Horrorterrors or the Skaian cloud visions. Out of Sight Contest: None Void This power turns the target Invisible for the duration of its effect. Blind Contest: Focusing vs Chicanery Void If the target fails the contest, they are Blind for the duration of the effect. Each round, they may test Chicanery at a -2 penalty to shake off the blindness. Out of Mind Contest: None Void The target slips in and out of peoples' awareness, not so much invisible as momentarily forgotten. As an ongoing effect, the target may negate one incoming attack or power entirely, however, doing so removes this effect and causes them to be stunned on their next turn. Shadow Jump Contest: None Void When this power is activated, the user may immediately teleport 5 yards. Blur Contest: None Void This power renders the target difficult to detect. As an ongoing effect, the target gains +2 DV and +2 Chicanery. Shoosh Contest: Focusing vs Endurance Void If the target fails this contest, they fall asleep, waking up automatically at the end of this power. Knockout Contest: Chicanery vs Endurance Void If the target is below ½ HP and fails their contest, they fall Unconscious. This power does not grant the user any special ability to see when a target is so weakened. He must use his skills or some other means to determine this, or he may simply guess. Sap Contest: Chicanery vs Endurance Void If the target was wholly unaware of the user when this power is activated, he must test Enduring at a +2 bonus or fall unconscious. Slip Required Level: 5 Contest: None Void Against this power only, the target's DV is lowered by a number equal to the user's level. Subtlety Contest: Chicanery vs Chicanery Void Against this power only, one skill of the user's choosing is lowered by a number equal to 1/2 the user's level. This effect only applies to the power's activation--any later rolls caused by this power (IE, trying to shrug off an affliction, trying to remain conscious while at low HP, trying to get back up even if this power knocked the target out) are not affected. Fade Contest: None Void As an ongoing effect, the user of this power may turn Invisible for the duration of this power if damaged. The user therafter loses the ongoing effect. Forget Contest: Understanding vs Understanding Void The target chooses one of their powers. That power is now spent. If this power affects multiple targets, the user chooses one target, who must then pick one power. All targets then spend this power, those who already spent it or didn't have it to begin with are unaffected. Repeat Contest: Understanding vs Understanding Void The target permanently forgets the last round (six seconds). In combat, this causes them to attempt to repeat last round's action on their next turn. If they choose not to do so, they are stunned for one turn as they try to reorient themselves. Characters who forget vital information this way are allowed a single understanding test at -4 to try and dredge up the memory. This test takes one standard action. Displacement Active (+) Effect Contest: Focusing vs Focusing Void The user contests Focusing against the target's Focusing. If the user wins, the Target is knocked into their own private Dream Bubble and removed from the battlefield. While there, the target can not be interacted with or harmed, though any afflictions will continue to run their course. The target can not escape the dream bubble, but is free to act as they wish within it. At the end of this power's duration, the target returns to the battlefield exactly where they were. If something else now occupies that space, the target reappears in the nearest empty space in a random direction. Double Tap Active (+) Effect Contest: None Void If the user is stealth from the target when this power is activated, then this power activates twice, the second time as an interrupt immediately after the first. Double Tap does not factor into the second use of the power.